1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus including a rotatable operation panel, and more particularly, to an installation configuration of the operation panel to operate the image forming apparatus including a digital multi-function printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the developments in digital printing technology, a digital multi-function printer is widely used where various functions such as printing, scanning and copying are incorporated into one apparatus. Such an apparatus is referred to as a digital multi-function printer or an image forming apparatus and has become widely used recently. In the image forming apparatus, a scanning unit for scanning a document is arranged on a top portion and a document moving system is arranged on a top portion of the scanning unit, and thus, an operation panel for operating the image forming apparatus is installed in an area laterally protruding from the top portion of the image forming apparatus. Accordingly, a bottom area occupied by the image forming apparatus increases in comparison with a conventional image forming apparatus, thereby increasing the total installation area of the image forming apparatus.
In addition, the operation panel may be structurally unstable due to installation in the area laterally protruding from the top portion of the image forming apparatus and lack of a special supporting unit for supporting a bottom portion thereof. For example, when a user presses operation buttons installed on the operation panel, a downward compression force is continuously applied onto the operation panel, and the durability thereof may be degraded.
Also, since the operation panel laterally protrudes, when the image forming apparatus is packed, the size of a packing box becomes larger and an unnecessary space may be produced inside the packing box, and thus, a damage may happen at a connection unit between the operation panel and the main body due to an impact generated during transportation or dropping of the packing box.